汚れたデッキDirty Deck
by Jeane.Is.Back
Summary: My first fanfic in a while! This was written for my friend NalSinner on Deviantart, unfortunately due to personal reasons, He wasn't able to edit the story, & since I'm not used to writing trans characters, especially in NSFW scenarios, If I this story offends you I apologize in advance, other than that, I hope you all enjoy! I always accept Critique!


**||.PLEASE NOTE BEFORE YOU READ.||**

**This story contains mature content, including but not limited to Threesomes and a trans character.**

**READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

**ALSO, this story is FC x FC {Fancharacter x Fancharacter}**

**The Ace twins {Ace and Ase} belong to me, xXDemonPeachsXx on Deviantart.**

**Nal "Spade" belongs to my friend NalSinner on Deviantart.**

It was a quiet night in Death City, all except the frustrated sound of three studying boys. Ace, Ase, and Nal were hard at work trying to study for a pre-test coming up faster than a dying witch. Of course, Nal was the one having the most trouble. "AH! I CAN'T TAKE IT WITH THIS DAMN TEST!", Nal screamed at the top of his lungs while he fell backward onto his bed. The twins looked at each other with equal concern, "Maybe we should take a break,'' they both suggested looking frightened. Ase got up and collected their study guides "Besides, It's just a pre-test, it's not gonna count against us", The dark-skinned twin added. Nal was still laying there huffing, "Maybe we can play a game to calm down" Ace suggested. Nal got up, his perma-smile shifting into a smirk, with him replying with a simple "OK."

. All three of them got up and searched through a cabinet of old games, to find anything to calm their nerves. They played checkers, chess, and even played a game of mahjong. After a while they had been through every game they could find, "I guess we should continue study-" Ace was interrupted by Nal yelling that he's found another game. They turned to see him pulling a small box out of the closet. "We still have one more!" Nal yelled, hopping back onto the bed. The twins looked at the box confused by the title, "Dirty Dare Deck?" They said puzzled. "Yeah!" Nal replied "Basically we have to pull an "action card" and "body card" and do whatever the cards say. " he continued. The twins gave him a look of mild curiosity, "I'll go first if you want" Nal said opening the small box and pulling out two cards. Nal looked at the cards and smirked as he read it out loud "Kiss Mouth" he said staring at Ace within a smug tone. The light-skinned twin gulped and shivered as Nal crawled towards him, climbing his body until their faces were inches apart. Ace and Nal stared at each other as their lips slowly met while the atmosphere got heavier, Ace having his tongue in Nal's mouth and Nal's tongue in his. After a while Ace gave in and let Nal's tongue explore his mouth, even letting his spit travel down his throat.

Nal and Ace went from a simple kiss and tongue play to a violent makeout session. It was only stopped by Ase jumping in and separating them. "Alright, my turn", Ase dug through the box pulling out two cards."Suck Neck" he said looking up at Nal, as leaned into the tan boy's neck, biting deep into the Nal's neck. Nal moaned and groaned as he felt Ase's tongue and teeth on his caramel skin. Ace also joined in forcefully turning Nal's head to continue their makeout session. Nal was overwhelmed with feelings of pleasure, He continued his loud moans, each one louder than the last. Ace stop their makeout session, and pulled out 2 more cards from the deck, he looked at the card mildly surprised. "Suck Cock" He said Silently. Ase rose up from Nal's neck and proceeded to pull up the tan boy's shirt, just enough to expose his stomach and boxers. The twins each grabbed a side of the "steaming" Nal and pulled down his boxers exposing his pussy.

Ace proceeded to eat Nal out, letting his tongue explore every inch of the caramel boy's lower body. Nal, let out a series of small yelps as he grabbed Ace's hair forcing him to stay put. Nal yelped as the lights linked twins' tongue crept inside him. However, Nal's fun was interrupted by Ase, shoving his head backward, pulling his cock out, and shoving it down Nal's throat. "We don't wanna spoil you now do we?", The dark-skinned said forcing his cock down the tan boy's throat. Nal was overwhelmed, from being eaten out and having a thick cock choking him, he was truly in heaven. Ase and Nal were on edge, nearing their climax, all of sudden everything stopped. Nal looked up at the twins in confusion, "W-Why'd you stop, it was just gettin' fu-" Nal's sentence was interrupted by both twins penetrating his holes. The tan boy let out the loudest scream the twins had ever heard. The twins proceeded to thrust hard and fast into the tan boy. The room was filled with moans and groans, the sound of flesh slapping, at this point, Nal knew there was no turning back, he'd simply have to take it. "Ah! I'm gonna c-cum" Nal yelled, "U-Us T-too", The slapping sounds grew louder and faster, everyone was on edge. With one giant scream, it was all over, they were all hot and sticky, with cum dripping everywhere. "We should really "study" more often~," Nal said with several pants in between, "Y-yeah" the twins replied.


End file.
